Look After You
by xparamorexbabex
Summary: How will Link and Zelda survive once Midna is gone for good? oneshot at the end of Twilight Princess


I quickly wrote this yesterday on but i thought i would post it anyway. It takes place exactly when the last scene of Twilight Princess finishes (Midna leaving them at the Mirror Chamber.) Reviews are lovely, by the way. ;)

* * *

Suddenly, the Mirror of Twilight shattered into a thousand pieces. Link's eyes grew huge; he really couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked at Zelda with his mouth wide open, stuttering because he didn't understand. He felt helpless; he was helpless, against whatever came next because his heart would take what seemed like forever to recover. Would Link ever recover?

His sadness rapidly transformed into rage and he looked accusingly at the princess. "What happened?" he shouted at her. "Midna said that nothing would happen to the mirror and that we would meet again! She lied to us, Zelda!" Link didn't even take in the fact that Zelda was just as devastated as he was. He was too blinded by rage to see that he was hurting her.

Link wasn't even upset with Zelda or Midna. But upset with the inevitable fact that he would never see Midna again. No...no. He would find a way to make this work. He had to.

* * *

She watched as the mirror shattered, completely surprised and taken aback. Immediately she knew that Midna was gone forever. And Zelda was strong, she didn't need to cry. She had been taught all her life to lock up any emotions, and she would do that now. She allowed one hot tear to escape through the corner of her eye, and that was it. Her best friend was gone.

Then she turned to Link, knowing how much this must be killing him. As much as she wanted to deny it, his feelings were written plain as day on his face. Her heart ached for Link to love her, but in her absence, Zelda knew how close Link and Midna had grown.

Link loved Midna more than any other, and Zelda loved Link more than any other. And right now, she needed to be what he needed. He needed a shoulder to cry on, because one day out of the blue he had been handed his destiny and had to deal with it without any opposition. He had taken it, conquered it, and stood here now, thinking the worst was over, when destiny slapped him in the face again. He was breaking, and she was here to glue his pieces back together. She would always be here for him.

* * *

Link suddenly looked up at the sky, and screamed. Letting his anger and emotions out. He tightly grabbed the hilt of his sword and jumped towards the mirror with precision and fury. Over and over he slashed at the mirror frame. Each time it made a clanging sound as metal came in contact with metal. He knew he was embarrassing himself in from of Zelda, but nothing mattered. Nothing could cure the emptiness he felt.

When his legs gave way, he collapsed face first onto the ground and sobbed. The hot tears stung his eyes, and he knew he was acting like a baby. If Colin or Ilia were here, they would call him a disgrace. He was the hero of the gods! The one who saved the world of light from the shadows! He was fearless! Nothing could touch him...or so he thought. Who knew that once he had banished the shadows for good he would immediately want them back?

* * *

Zelda felt the lump rise in the back of her throat. How could she stand here and simply watch as Link broke down? No. She wouldn't. She had let him slip through her fingers way too many times. Century after century, their destinies had been intertwined, yet they had never ended up together. But free will could change a lot, and Zelda knew that hers was stronger than any of her ancestors before her. This time, she would do things completely and utterly right. No one would stand in her way.

Suddenly, Link stopped swinging his sword and he toppled onto the ground. Zelda exclaimed in surprise and ran toward him. He was sobbing. The lump rose again, this time drawing hot tears from the princess herself. She grabbed him and held him tight while they both cried. She held him close, rocked him like a baby, swayed him back and forth, back and forth. She whispered soothingly in his ear, until his body stopped shaking. Then she turned him around to face her and wiped the tears from his cheeks. She kissed his forehead, then his eyes, and...she couldn't help herself. She tilted his chin upwards and kissed him gently on the mouth.

When she pulled away, Link was looking up at her. Not confused, not hurt, not disgusted. His look told a story: if she was here to take care of him, then they would both be just fine.


End file.
